


[Podfic] April Fools

by miss_marina95



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-02 20:17:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2824841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_marina95/pseuds/miss_marina95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author Summary: Now, staring down at the platinum band on his own left hand ("only the best for you, Liam," Louis had said, smirking as he slid the ring on Liam's finger), Liam wasn't so sure any of this was the best idea for an April Fool's prank. But both of them knew he would go along with it. Liam always did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] April Fools

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ofjustimagine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofjustimagine/gifts).
  * Inspired by [April Fools](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2311922) by [mistresscurvy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistresscurvy/pseuds/mistresscurvy). 



> Recorded for ofjustimagine for ITPE 2014!
> 
> Much love to the awesome mods for being so wonderful and amazing, as always. As I say in my reader's notes, I am superrrrr new to 1D, and as such, still need to work on the character voices (a lot). So, fair warning? Enjoy!

Length: 01:24:22

coverartist: miss_marina95

Links: Download (right-click, save): [ MP3 ](http://miss-marina95.parakaproductions.com/mp3/%5b1D%5d%20April%20Fools.mp3) or [ M4B ](http://miss-marina95.parakaproductions.com/m4b/%5b1D%5d%20April%20Fools.m4b)

Streaming also available through MP3! Much love to paraka for hosting!


End file.
